How was it?
by LoveYaAll
Summary: After Howl- A - Rooney and Maddie trying to break dance with Diggie and Liv having Fangs over to get better chances for the role and finally getting it, Liv and Maddie are in their room at the evening to talk what happened the past days. What have the twins to tell each other? Liv/Maddie siblings ship drabble! :D NO TWINCEST! I own nothing! :) R&R! :)


**Hello everybody! :D**

**I really love Liv&Maddie and wanted to write an One Shot for it! :D**

**It's playing after Howl-A-Rooney and is Liv/Maddie siblings ship drabble! :D**

**No twincest from me of course! :D**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy the One Shot and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

* * *

**Summary:**

**After Howl- A - Rooney and Maddie trying to break dance with Diggie and Liv having Fangs over to get better chances for the role and finally getting it, Liv and Maddie are in their room at the evening to talk what happened the past days. What have the twins to tell each other?**

* * *

**Maddie's POV:**

I was laying on my bed, looking through some videos Diggie and I made while break dancing.

It really was a lot of fun. Not exactly what I expected under dancing but it was fun.

Well, and we also came kinda closer.

Not exactly in the way I expected but we came closer so BAAAAAM! WHAT?

I laughed at the video I was just watching as the door went open and Liv came in.

I thought she wanted to sleep in that cage?

Okay, it was still Liv after all.

I completely turned around to her and gave her a smile.

She gave a tired smile back and let herself fall on her bed.

''Soooo... How were the days with Fangs?'' I asked her, curious.

The only thing I missed the past days?

To not spend any time with Liv.

We were like always together since she was back except when I was out with Diggie or for basketball practice.

Liv sighed out loud and then replied, ''Good, but really exhausting.''

I raised an eyebrow at her. That couldn't have been all, yet.

Then she sat up straight and added, ''But I got the role, so it was perfect!''

I laughed at her expression and Liv just grinned.

''How was Fangs?'' I then asked her.

I didn't see much of the wolfs girl.

Well, it was kinda funny the time I saw her but yeah.

Liv shrugged and then replied, ''She was great. I just really have to shower, soon.''

We both chuckled at that.

Liv really looked like a mess, but it was kinda cool since you actually never saw her like that.

''So you found your inner howl, got the role and now you're back to the normal Liv Rooney?'' I asked her.

Liv nodded and let herself fall down on her bed again.

**Liv's POV:**

''So you found your inner howl, got the role and now you're back to the normal Liv Rooney?'' She asked me.

I nodded and let myself fall down on my bed again.

''Yeah. I'm glad to finally have the role.'' I replied.

I didn't know why but I was to tired to talk about my day and that normally never happened to me.

Wow. Fangs really got to me.

''Well,...'' I added. ''How was breakdancing with Diggie?''

I still didn't get why they were break dancing but Maddie and Diggie were kinda cute.

I totally shipped Miggie!

Maddie blushed and played with her charm bracelet.

''Great, but unexpected.'' She replied.

We both laughed at that.

''You killed him with your moves?'' I asked her.

Maddie chuckled and nodded at that.

''Of course I did. No one can dance like me.'' She replied and made a robo move.

I twirled my haira nd chuckled.

I honestly wasn't sure if I wanted to dance like her.

The dancing at Sing it Loud was better.

Well, but if Maddie liked it.

''Even though Joey needs a new break partner. Want to join in?'' Maddie added.

I made a face and shook my head.

''I'll pass.'' I replied and we both laughed.

As the laughter died down, Maddie smiled at me and I smiled back.

''Want to do something together, tomorrow?'' Maddie asked me.

I nodded and grinned.

''Sure. I missed you the past days.'' I replied.

It really was true. Maddie and I did way to less things the past days.

Maddie grinned and told me, ''I missed you , too but could you really go shower please? You slowly start to smell.''

I laughed and then stood up, nodding.

Maddie was more than just right with that.

I really had to go to shower.

I didn't even want to smell myself anymore after almost sleeping in that cage.

''I'll be back in a hour or two.'' I replied, chuckling.

Or also three or four with that smell on me.

Maddie chuckled and nodded and then I took my things and walked out.

Even though the time with Fangs was great, she couldn't compete against Maddie.

* * *

**Yeah, I know short but I told you :D**

**Well, but it was still cute, right?**

**Hope you guys leave a review and make me happy! :)**


End file.
